


The Death of Casey Brown

by murg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murg/pseuds/murg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t need a doctor, Casey. You need a mortician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Casey Brown

The Death of Casey Brown.

You don’t need a doctor, Casey. You need a mortician. Yes, it’s quite serious. I’m not sure what I can do for you. I feel rather helpless myself, Casey. Well, we just don’t know, Casey. Of course you don’t have to. Of course. Yes, Casey, I understand. It’s all morbid, isn’t it?

Yes, morbid. Yes, Casey, I understand. I understand completely. I’ll get in contact with your lawyer. We’ll make sure everything is all set. You shouldn’t have to worry about that. We all want to make this as easy for you as we can. 

Now, Casey. You don’t have to throw a fit. These are the facts. You don’t have to look at me like that, say those cruel things to me. You’re absolutely incensed. There is no need, Casey. That’s what I say, no need. Pull yourself together. Be a man, now. Put that down. No need, Casey. There is no need at all. 

What about her? No, Casey. I’m afraid not. No. No. No, you have it all wrong. She’s off visiting her new brother-in-law. Yes, her sister got married last month. You didn’t know? Oh, Casey, you really haven’t been keeping up with people lately, have you? Mm. Well, yes, there’s that. You have been occupied. I--

No, you’re right. You don’t have to pay for it. But what will you do? Just lie here and wait for the inevitable? Yes, I see. Yes, I suppose when it _is_ inevitable, you... Well, Casey, I just feel that you’re not being very fair. But you’re right. You don’t have to pay for it. You don’t have to do it.

Yes, you could. Casey, don’t be rash. You could remortgage the house. It’s a possibility. I understand, Casey. But you won’t have any dignity either way, is the truth. There’s no dignity in this sort of stuff. There never is. 

Frankly, Casey, a thing like you is lucky it’s gotten to see sunlight. You had a good run, don’t you think? I think. 

It was a joke. 

Calm down, Casey. Goodness. You have no sense of humor. 

Well, have you considered how this makes _me_ feel? Because it does make me feel, Casey. Be rest assured of that. I don’t think that you have been very empathetic toward my situation. I’m sad, Casey. Don’t call it “shit,” Casey. Nothing’s gone to anything. We’re all right here, Casey. Why? Did you have to ask that? We love you, Casey. I understand _exactly_ what you’re going through, Casey. Of course I do. 

You were born like that, Casey. When I saw you squirming in your mother’s fluids, wailing and choking, I knew. It was destiny, Casey. Well, it was. Kismet. That was the newspaper’s word of the day, today. You grew up like that, yes, I know, Casey, sentenced to live out your existence just like that. Yes, like that. I know what you mean. Mmhm. Yes. Very tragic, Casey. But think, Casey, it could have been something worse, I’m sure. I hear some babies are born with their organs outside their skin. Imagine that, Casey. Your little infant heart pounding against the open air, your mother screaming and screaming as your soft little infant intestines slapped against her legs. It could have been much, much worse. Much worse, Casey. Think on that, next time you get thinking.

You don’t have to pay for it, no, but do think on it, Casey. Let’s not be rash. These are permanent decisions. Adult decisions. Yes, I know, you haven’t shut up about her. Believe me, Casey, she would be here if she could. Really, she would. She asks about you almost as much as you ask about her. I’ve probably gotten five messages from her just during the time I’ve been talking to you. She sends her love, of course. Of course, Casey. Yes, she wishes she were here. Do think of her when you think about your options, Casey. 

It’s time to be a big boy now, Casey. Atta boy. I’m not patronizing you, Casey. I’m encouraging you. I understand you’re under a lot of stress, but can’t you be a little kinder? Don’t you want to be remembered a little kinder? There, Casey. Think of how I feel. Think of how she feels. There are other people in the world besides you, Casey. Yes, I know you’re stressed. We’re all stressed, Casey. 

What were you expecting? Honestly, Casey. We all go through this. Really. We do. Eventually, I mean. I understand, Casey. No, you don’t have to pay for it. But think about your options, Casey. No take-backs. Yes, it will hurt, but so does everything. You’ll just have to weigh that, Casey. I can’t choose for you.

You are a thing, which is not meant to exist, Casey. I understand. This is all kismet. What _were_ you expecting? Honestly. Honestly, Casey. We all go. Out like a light. You were on borrowed time all along. No, of course you don’t have to pay. You don’t have to pay. You can pay, though, Casey, like I said, you can remortgage the house. Entirely reasonable, Casey. But it is fair. Anything for time, Casey. Time is money, after all. It’s very fair. It’s more than fair. It’s fitting. Don’t look at me like that. No waterworks, Casey. Don’t embarrass yourself. I thought this was about dignity. 

Well, if I’m being honest with you, Casey, she’s been distant because you’ve been distant. She told me you haven’t been very close, lately, at all. Yes, I suppose that’s understandable. She has needs, though, Casey. We all have needs. She has needs and you’re not providing for them. No, don’t be paranoid. Casey, honestly. Have a little more faith than that. Go to the bathroom, then. You don’t need me. You’re an adult, Casey. Have a little dignity. 

You’re scared. You’re so scared, you don’t know what to do. You don’t know how to do it. Anything. Really, Casey? Seriously, Casey? Grow up. What were you expecting when you were born? Honestly, Casey. Put that down. Now you’re just doing that for show. My God, it’s like your bones are clacking, you’re shaking so bad. Casey. Casey, I have to go soon. I have an appointment. 

Fine. But no more of these abusive dramatics. I have to prioritize myself over toxic relationships, Casey. Yes, you’ve been toxic. You need all of our attention all the time. Look what I’ve done for you. I’ve called your lawyer, haven’t I? I’ve looked into everything, haven’t I? And I told you where she is. What she’s doing. When you can’t be bothered to keep track yourself. I am a good friend, Casey. I am a good person, Casey. I just occasionally need to put myself first. It’s hard, you know. What with you dying and all. It’s hard on me, especially, Casey, let me tell you. You haven’t had much sympathy for me. 

Look, you’ve dirtied the floor. Casey. No, I’m not cleaning it. You did it yourself. Casey, be an adult. You’ve been very immature. No, I’m not calling anyone. You can pick up the damn phone yourself. Honestly, Casey. Stop shaking like that. You’re not getting my sympathy. I’m not into your childish manipulations, Casey. You’ve been whining for everyone’s attention lately and here I am. Isn’t that good enough for you? Nothing is ever good enough for you, Casey. Nothing. 

Yes, Casey. No, Casey. Do something for yourself, yeah? I think you’ve been getting a little too needy lately. You’ve gotten a big head about this dying business, I think. I do think, Casey. Get off the floor and call them yourself. No, I’m not calling. Pick up that fucking phone yourself. 

Ew, Casey. Ew.

Ew.

Ew.

Ew.

Well, now I’m definitely not calling. There’s no point.

You’re scared? Well, I’m disgusted. Have you considered me, Casey?

Have you considered me, Casey?

Have you considered my feelings about all of this, Casey?

You’re dying, Casey. It makes me feel sad. Why won’t you comfort me, Casey?

What about me, Casey?

Casey?

Casey?

Casey?

Ew. I don’t want to clean that up. 

Honestly, Casey. 

How inconsiderate. Now is not the time. Very selfish, Casey. Very selfish. 

...

Casey?

Hey, Casey?

Casey?

Casey?

Casey?

 


End file.
